The Ghostest With the Mostest
The Ghostest With the Mostest is the twenty-first & special Halloween episode of Power Rangers Dino Charge. It features the debut of the Ptera Charge Megazord Pachy Formation & the Dino Cupid Charger. Synopsis When a monster kidnaps a Ranger and takes on their appearance during a Halloween party, Kendall must discover which of the team is the fake before their Energems are stolen. Plot This episode opens up on Sledge's ship, where Wrench has just completed his resurrection platform. With it, he can bring back any monster the rangers have destroyed. His first target, is Duplicon, who Sledge wants to send to the proper authorities, to collect his bounty. However Duplicon escapes, and makes his way to the prison cells where Curio is, wishing all of the captives a Happy Halloween, and expresses his excitement for going Trick or Treating. Duplicon crashes into Curio, right in front of Memorella's cell. As Sledge approaches, Memorella uses her powers and reads Sledge's mind. It's here, she pitches Sledge an idea he can't turn down: Memorella will capture a ranger and read its mind, then Duplicon will turn Memorella into that ranger, allowing her to walk into the base, and take the energems. This is a much simpler task as today is also the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum's Halloween Party, allowing Memorella to walk right in through the front door without a problem. Back at the base, Kendall is finishing the touches on the Dino Cupid Charge, dressed as Cupid. The six rangers show up, all in the same bed sheet ghost costumes created by Chase. As the rangers go enjoy the party, Memorella makes her move and captures one of the rangers, and Duplicon transforms her. Kendall calls the rangers back to the base, after detecting alien DNA, and seeing the security footage. Realizing one of the rangers is a fake, Kendall starts interrogating the rangers with a lie detector, by asking them about their experiences. However as Shelby is being asked why she decided to dress up as a princess to fool Fury, Kendall realizes that Memorella is disguised as Koda. Simply because Koda always calls her Kendall, and not Ms. Morgan, as the others do. This theory is proven true as the real Koda slides through the base, having escaped. Koda takes back his energem and Memorella escapes. The rangers track her down and the battle begins. Using the Cupid Charger, Shelby makes the Vivix fall in love with Memorella who hold her down, while Ivan deals the finishing blow. Sledge infuriated orders the magna beam be fired, and Memorella is supersized. Ivan volunteers to fight Memorella with the Ptera Charge Megazord. However, at Ivan's request, Tyler joins the fight, using the Pachy Zord, and creates the Ptera Charge Megazord: Pachy formation. Using the wrecking ball, the rangers are victorious. Back on his ship, Sledge is furious with Duplicon, not only with his failure, but the fact he and Curio went trick or treating as Memorella did all the work. Duplicon tries to explain he didn't, but Curio comes in with a transport pod full of candy. Infuriated even further, Sledge locks Duplicon up in his stinkiest cell. Back at the Dino Bite Cafe kitchen, Shelby is trying to get the jammed Cupid Charger out of her morpher, when Tyler asks why Shelby did the princess routine. As she tries to explain, Shelby accidentally shoots Chase, where he falls in love with his own reflection. Cast *Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro *Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins *Yoshi Sudarso - Koda and fake Koda *Michael Taber - Riley Griffin *James Davies - Chase Randall *Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar *Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan *Adam Gardiner - Sledge *Estevez Gillespie - Wrench and Curio *Paolo Rotondo - Duplicon *Lori Dungey - Memorella *Campbell Cooley - Mecha voice Dino Chargers *Dino Charge Red Ranger - T-Rex (Power Slash), Pachy (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Black Ranger - N/A *Dino Charge Blue Ranger - N/A *Dino Charge Green Ranger - N/A *Dino Charge Pink Ranger - Dino Cupid (2x; 2nd use accidental) *Dino Charge Gold Ranger - Ptera + Ptera + Ptera (Zandar Thunder), Ptera (Battle Mode), Dino Drive Errors *When Tyler summons the Pachy Zord, It shouts out "Ptera Charger, Engage" when the correct is "Pachy Charger, Engage". This is the second time a Halloween episode has had a Zord naming error, as it also happened in Megaforce with the Gosei Great Megazord being called the Sky Megazord in the episode "Raising Spirits". *Before the Ptera Lightning Blitz, there's a small shot of the Kyoryuger cockpit. PRDC Cockpit error.png *In this episode, during the flashback, the arrow on the GPS is visible, but it wasn't in episode 4. Notes *The Rangers are shown to have the Pachy Zord, establishing that this episode chronologically takes place after Rise of a Ranger. *Memorella was Destroyed *Duplicon is restored in this episode. *The episode's title is a play on "The Ghost With the Most", a nickname for Beetlejuice. *This episode follows a similar format to the Megaforce episode Raising Spirits. Both are Halloween specials that are mainly comprised of clips, and then the Rangers have a short battle with the monster of the week. *Kendall addresses the fact that Koda never calls her "Ms. Morgan". *A possible Easter egg is that the lie detector makes the same sounds as the Judgment Scanner on the SPD Rangers' Delta Morphers. *The song that was playing during the Halloween party is the exact same song that was also heard in an episode of Power Rangers Super Samurai. See Also (fight footage) References Category:Halloween Specials